ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Scene
Last Scene is the 12th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on December 29, 2001 and the English version on August 28, 2004. Haru Glory must destroy the Dark Bring place in the middle of Go's hammer. Elie memory is jogged once again, which causes her to throw Plue into the hammer, breaking the Shadow Stone and the hammer. Due to this, Go is asked to stop the rain. He brings out a machine that caused the rain, having six unlabeled buttons. Since Go doesn't remember which button stops the rain, Plue pushes one of them, being successful. Summary Go (unaware to be the cause) keeps blaming Haru for punching Rosa. Haru denies his accusations, telling he cannot fight him right now, due to the back pain he is going through. Go begins by slamming his enormous Thunder Hammer in-between Haru's legs. However, Haru evades the attack. Elie watches the battle from the side concern about Haru's safety. Go's hammer begins to produce electricity, shocking Haru with a powerful bolt. Go tells Haru that he is experiencing his Dark Bring, Angry Blitz. Go's crew state that Haru should be burned to crisp, but are amazed when they see that he is fine. When Elie hears the word thunder, she backs away into a corner. Plue tries to cheer her up, Elie tells him that she gets scared when she hears the word thunder and that she doesn't know why. Go tells Haru to get up while insulting his bad acting abilities. Haru explains to him that he is unable to move, and asks him if they could battle in about a week or two. Go calls Haru pathetic, stating that, a week from today, he will only be a memory. Go slams his giant hammer, but Haru evades it one more time. Haru notices that his back is all better now, surprising Go's crew. Go keeps the camera rolling while he battles Haru. Haru tells Go that if he stops the rain, they won't have to fight. But Go continues to attack him. Go attacks Haru, with his hammer engulf with electricity. Haru tries to block it but is pushed down by the weight of the hammer. Go continues his attacks. However, a large concrete, from the ceiling, falls on top of him. Go gets up accusing Haru of being a film critic. After many failed attempts at trying to convince Go, Haru decides to fight Go. Meanwhile, at Ska Village, Chino is questioning why the rain hasn't stopped. He remembers the promise he made with Haru. However, the elder appears next to him, telling him that, Haru won't be able to stop the rain, but Chino defends Haru telling him that they made a promise between friends, and it must be kept. Lasagna watches from the window of the hotel, stating that if Haru fails, Chino's heart will be broken. Back at the Thunder Mansion, Haru and Go begin the real battle. Haru runs towards Go ready to attack him. Go begins to swing his hammer at a slow paste, soon, Haru does the same as well. Elie watches as They both clash. Haru is sent back flying due to the mass power. Haru then uses his Explosion, managing to hit Go. Go uses his Thunder Attack. Some electricity reaches Elie, but does not touch her. Elie remembers herself in-front of a grave and the man with blue hair. This alerts Elie, causing her to lunch Plue towards Go, Go puts his hammer up in order to block the incoming "alien", as he calls it. Plue lands on the hammer with his nose buried inside the Dark Bring stone. Go's hammer begins to break apart, shocking him and his crew. Go orders the director to stop the roll, but Haru attacks him. Go begins to overact as he falls on the floor defeated. Haru questions Go's crew why was it still raining outside. They go and try to wake up Go. However, Rosa wakes up. She then tries to wake up Go, when Go wakes up, he asks her if her face was okay, she tells him that is okay but no thanks to him, and kicks him. Rosa punches Go one more time, asking him to stop the rain. Go pushes a red bottom, which made a machine appear. Haru questions him if that was the machine that makes it rain, Go states that it is and that it can be utilized for other purposes. Go then tries to remember how to stop the machine, since it's been five years since they last used it. Plue heads to the machine, alarming Go. Plue presses one of the six bottoms, which, amazingly, happened to be the correct one. Everyone praises Plue for his great work. As Haru and Elie are about to cowardly slip away, Go halts them and shows them a picture, asking Elie if that was the man she was looking for. Elie replies yes, but Go warns them to stay away from "that man". Go hands Elie the picture telling that the blue-haired man is very dangerous, said to be an "Elemental Master" capable of manipulating all elements other than thunder. Go then tells Haru and Elie to get out and that he does not want to see them again. Rosa asks Go if he regrets anything of what he just did. He happily replies that he does not, stating that there are no regrets when it comes to love. Back at Ska Village, the villagers stare in awe as they see the clear blue sky. Chino is speechless when he sees the blue sky and smiles running happily, making his mother happy. He stops to greet and thank Haru, Elie, and Plue for what they just did for them. Haru then goes up to Lasagna and tells her that, without the rain she cannot charge so much for towels. Go and Rosa watch from above afar as Go humbly admits his own wrongdoings and wishes to restore the village back to the way it was. Meanwhile, Elie tells Haru that Go and Rosa aren't bad people, Haru agrees with her and states that the Dark bring is what causes people to do bad acts. Before Haru and his group leave, the elder tells him that they saw a meteor land at Tremolo Mountain. They leave after they say goodbye to the villagers. Elsewhere, Shuda and his henchmen head to Tremolo Mountain, in search for the Rave. Meanwhile, a group of Demon Card members are researching Tremolo Mountain. From a mountain peak, a man is pointing at Shuda with a gun. Shuda receives information that the Rave Master is heading to Tremolo Mountain. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Haru Glory vs. Go (started and Concluded) Weapons and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments **Explosion *Thunder Hammer Dark Brings used *Angry Blitz Techniques used *None Abilities used *Enhanced Strength Items used *None Trivia *In the original this episode started off like an old fashioned movie, it showed clips of Elie freaking out after seeing thunder, Haru talking a boy who is killing frogs because it never stops raining, the part where he promises him that he will make the sun come out again and the part where Go gets sent right into a wall... Go then says "Will our hero's service or will it be cinematic, find out in my final movie" "The Last Scene" *Plue's nose can destroy shadow stones because he is a being of pure light, and he has powers similar to the rave stones. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dancing Thunder arc